The 'Child' Raising Badass
by QueenKunieda
Summary: It was a normal day for the rampaging ogre until he saw a blue-haired kid drifting on the river. He thought of ignoring it but curiosity hit him hard so he saved him. He kinda regretted his actions afterward. -Contains Foul Language- [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**The teen raising badass**

**Introduction: **Um, this is my first time publishing a story at FanFic so please go easy on me. If there's any grammar mistake(s), please inform me. I'm not that good in it. Anyways, this is a crossover between Beelzebub and Ao no Exorcist. I was inspired to write this story by this one picture I saw with Oga and Rin looking all bad ass. Both Ao no Exorcist and Beelzebub are my favorite anime/manga. So here you go, hope you like my first story. Ugh..

**Disclaimer: **Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou while Beelzebub belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei. Even though I really wish to own Okumura Rin and Oga Tatsumi... Just imagine if I had them...My god..-drools-

* * *

><p><strong>The 'Child' Raising Badass<strong>

"…and stay out!" a hoarse scream can be heard after that gruesome battle. The victims of the rampaging ogre was badly beaten and definitely not in a good condition. They looked like as if they was just got stomped by some humongous beast. That aside, the brunette walked away from the scene and doesn't even bother to take a second look at what he just done. To him, what matter was that he was satisfied that he got a good fight. It had been a week since he got himself into any good brawl. He thought of what to eat since he realized his stomach had been growling a bit louder than before. "I think I'll go and get myself some of that croissant." He suggested himself.

"Thanks, Granny!" He took a bite of the croissant he just bought. "Damn, it's tasty! Granny's shop never failed me." He took the normal route he usually uses whenever he's heading home. The brunette-haired teen only looked forward, oblivious towards his surroundings. Suddenly, his eye caught a silhouette of something floating on the river. Curious by the vision, he walked towards the river to assure his anxiety. "What the hell?" With an awkward look, he muttered to himself. There was a blue-haired kid drifting unconsciously on the river. Oga just stared at it with a blank expression as the kid gets carried away by the flow of water. "Not my problem. See yea, kiddo" the brunette strutted away since he thought it was better not be involve in an event like this. _Why should I care?_

"Thanks for saving me." The blue-haired kid coughed a bit as Oga gave him a discomfited stare. "W-what is it?" The kid was dressed in a school uniform that the brunette doesn't seem to recognize. '_Black coat? Black pants? Red-black-white stripes tie?' _Oga was trying to figure out which school uniform was that but no satisfying answer pops in his head.

"Hey kid, what were you doing in the middle of the river?" the brunette questioned.

"Like hell I know" _Wow, talk about language _"I was in class like usual and I got a bit sleepy so I tried to close my eyes for a while then this ugly old man came in out of nowhere and captured me and now I'm here at this unknown place."

"…."

"W-what?"

"…."

"WHAT? DON'T JUST STAY SILENT, DUMBASS!"

"You're not from here, aren't you?" Oga finally spoke up.

"Duh! Were you even listening to what I just said?"

'_Wow, this is something' _Oga's mind spoke. The day turned out to be rather weird and random than normal. "Sheesh...why did I even save you?" The taller teen scratched the back of his head while making a confused look. _I hate it when curiosity consumes me. _Oga was annoyed at himself and his habit of letting anxiety taking the lead. "So… you said there was this old man kidnapped you, right? Shouldn't he be with you since he's the one behind this happening and all…" The brunette asked the other teen, still confused at all this 'capturing' and 'randomly floating on the river near my neighborhood' stuff. "I don't know… maybe he ran off somewhere since he doesn't want to get punched in the face by me for bringing me here." The blue-haired teen retorted in a fierce tone. _Definitely pissed off. _"Hmm… since you don't actually come from here, that means you don't have any place to stay, right?" _Wait, am I trying to offer him to stay at my home? _"Obviously. I guess I'll have to find an empty house somewhere to take shelter. If there's any…" The kid grimaced a bit at his misfortune. Then Oga abruptly spoke up.

"Wanna stay at my place for a while?" _Oh my god, since when I was this kind?_

"…Can I?" _That innocent look! MAKE IT STOP!_

"Err..Yeah, sure. But only until this problem solve and you'll have to find that old guy. He's the one behind these scenes."

"Yeah..thanks for the offer by the way…" The blue haired kid's cheek turned pink a bit as he looked away.

'_How did it ended up like this?' _Oga pondered as he made his way towards his home along with the other teen. Oga took a glance at the kid beside him. _Awkward..He's rather silent than before. _"Oi, what happened to all your complaints just now? Your silence is creeping me out." The kid didn't give any respond. To be honest, the kid was damn noisy a moment ago. Non-stop ranting about how much he hated going to school, about his twin getting all the girls, about what's happening to him right now, about-

"Are we there yet?" Looking all exasperated, the kid abruptly asked.

"In a moment."

"…."

"We're here."

It was rather a normal 2 floor house. Different from what the blue-haired kid had anticipated which was an old house with a creepy and eerie surrounding –since he has this murderer face. Oga noticed that the kid has this mortified face and asked, "What's with the look?"

"Oh! It's nothing. It's…just that.." the kid frowned a bit after being startled with the sudden question.

"You suspected it to be an eerie house don't you?"

"Yea.."

"…."

Few seconds passed by and tension was building up around them. Oga sighed a bit and turned the door knob. He took off his shoe and-

"TATSUMI!"

"Oh shit, duck now kid!" Oga pulled the surprised kid's down, avoiding the oncoming falcon kick.

"What the fuck, sis?" It was Misaki. Oga Misaki. The brunette's _older sister_. A bit shocked at the sudden commotion, the blue-haired kid jaw dropped and he swore that was the most brutal sister he'd ever met in life. "Don't WTF with me! Why is there a beautiful hot woman in your room? Not to mention that she's wearing a Goth Loli kind of dress!" Misaki scowled at Oga, looking all angry and shocked at the same time. "What? What kind of crap are you talking about?" Oga raised one of his eyebrows and shoved his sister aside a bit since she was blocking the entrance. "Go check yourself, pea-brain." The older sister placed both of her hand at her waist and made an irritated face. Oga climbed the stairs and headed towards his room while the other kid was still at the door, amazed by Oga's sister's incredible strength.

"Who are you, kid?" Noticed there was another presence, Misaki asked with a sweet smile.

"Err..oh! I'm your brother's acquaintance." He blushed a bit since he finds Oga's sister to be quite a looker.

"Oh. That's weird. Oga rarely brings anyone back home besides Furuichi. Nice to meet you. I'm Oga Misaki. Tatsumi's sister. Your name?"

"Its Oku-"

"WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKK?" A loud scream that interrupted their conversation can be heard from upstairs. Without any second thought, the both of them rushed towards Oga's room. When they reached there, they found themselves Oga sat down on the floor looking all stunned. "See," Misaki spoke up. "I told you there's a woman in your room." It's true. There was an eye-catching woman stood inside Oga's room. She has emerald colored eyes and shiny blond hair. Everyone would start interpreting she's a foreigner after seeing her not-so-asian face.

"Young Master, you're safe." To everyone's surprise, the woman uttered out of nowhere. "Did she just call you 'Young Master'? HOLY SHIT!" Misaki exclaimed then landed her hand on Oga's shoulder. "Congratulations, bro" was her last word before she exited the room since she thought it was better not to meddle with the young couple's meeting. "'Yo-Young M-Mas-Master'...?" Oga stammered at the sudden name she just called him.

"Not you, mortal. The kid behind." She corrected the misunderstanding.

"Wha…? Me?" The blue-haired kid pointed at himself in appall.

"Yes, Young Master."

"Okay, okay. What's going on here? Why is there an egoistic looking woman in my room and how did she even get here?" Still perplexed at the occurrence, Oga asked no one in particular. "Moreover, why did she called you 'Young Master'? She's your maid or something?" The brunette glanced at the so called 'Young Master' with his index finger pointed at the blond-haired woman. "Don't point your dirty finger at me, fool." She hissed at the teen and walked towards the blue-haired kid. "So you chose this man to be your parent, Young Master?" She gestured her hand towards Oga in a rude way. _What…? Parent?_

"Err…I'm sorry but who are you?" The kid asked the unknown woman.

"What are you talking about, young master? I'm your maid, Hildagarde. I'm here to serve you."

"Since when I have a maid! Not to mention a hottie." The kid shouted and thought, '_maybe we did have a maid all this time but Yukio didn't tell me 'cause he wants to keep her to himself. Yea, maybe it's that.'_ "…..Anyway what's with the parent thingy?" Oga barged into their conversation after his curiosity took over him. "Fool, did you know that young master came to this petty world so he could find himself someone worthy to raise him? It was an order by the demon king or more known as Satan." '_What…? Okay now it just doesn't make any sense.' _Oga assumed in his mind. Then Hilda continued, "It was said that the first person he clings onto once he gets to this world means that the human was cruel and merciless enough to be chosen and raise young master to become a demon king where he could destroy the whole humanity. It seems that he chose an ignorant like you to be the parent." She finished her sentence.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" The kid yelled, "What the hell do you mean? You lost me at the 'order by the demon king' part. Why does it sound as if I'm related to him?"

"Huh?" Hilda was a bit puzzled. "Of course you are related, Young Master. That's why he ordered you to find a ruthless, strong, doesn't-care-about-his-comrade person to raise you and become a great demon king to eliminate this world. So you could inherit his position."

"…And why? I'd never meet this 'demon king'."

"You're confusing me, Young Master. Did you lost your memory on your way here? You are his son. The Satan's son. Of course he wants his own son to be great like him and take control both of the worlds once his life runs out."

This was when silence conquered the moment. No one seemed to say anything after the whole 'The Satan's son' thingy. A shocked face was carved at each of them besides Hilda. The 'Satan's son' was the most shocked at the moment. Out of the blue, Oga asked the Satan's son something.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"It's Rin. Okumura Rin."

"Oh…doesn't sound anything like a demon's name…hahahahaha" Oga continued laughing hysterically after that. Maybe one of his brain's wires snapped after hearing such ridiculous statement. _Yeah, raising the Satan's son. Definitely bad ass…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So how was the chapter 1? Hope it was fine for a starter. I know, I need to improve my style of writing right? T_T I'll post the 2nd Chapter when I dont feel lazy. Reviews are welcomed to support my story. This my first story anyway. Love you, readers ;) See you next._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: OMG! I AM SO SORRY! VERY VERY VERY SORRY! I don't mind if you guys shoot me after this for delaying this chapter. I set this story on hiatus until October because I had a big exam going on the first week of that month. After the test, I got back my computer on the second week and began working out the chapters for this story. When I wanted to post the 2nd chapter on FF the following day, my computer suddenly lags and shut itself down. Trust me, I was in deep rage. I started it again but then it comes out these codes I don't understand. My dad only sent it for repair by the end of November. It took that long because my dad was lazy and he told me there was no need for rush because I could still use the laptop for the time being. I couldn't post any chapters for this story because all my works was in the computer. The KH fanfic I did is a different story since it was something I wrote in the laptop. Not in the stupid computer. Yeah, I got my computer back on the first week of December. So I continued writing further chapters for this story. The reason for the shutdown is a long story but the main thing is it was caused by non-other than viruses. I apologize with everything I got so forgive me please TT^TT –still get shots-

**2****nd**** A/N**: Again, I'M SO SORRY! I FORGOT THAT RIN ONLY TRANSFERRED TO CROSS ACADEMY AFTER HE KNEW HE WAS THE SATAN'S SON. SHIT! I totally forgot that fact when I was writing the previous chapter. Then you guys mentioned about in the review and I was like, "FUCK CRAP! NOOOOO." So, let's just all pretend he was in the Cross Academy already before he KNEW he was the Satan's son please? I'M BEGGING YOU! FORGIVE MY STUPIDEST MISTAKES D; -gets more shots-

**Disclaimer**: I'm not rich, you know. So you get my point.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"I swear! HE'S THE SON OF SATAN, FURUICHI! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME FOR ONCE?" Oga thundered at his fellow good friend. _Seriously, why won't people believe me? Geez. _It was somehow a peaceful and boring day at Ishiyama. No one seemed to barge into Oga out of the blue and drag him into a fight –not like as if Oga doesn't like it. He was having his lunch at the school's rooftop, their common spot during break time. Furuichi gave Oga a like-hell-I'll-believe-that-shit look since it was the most insensible thing he'd ever heard. He already knew that his friend was already nuts in the head but creating story about him raising the Satan's son? That's just too far. Even a 3 years old kid would laugh hysterically at that stupid joke.

"You know Oga, I believed you when you said that you beat the hell out of 300 men, 100 students from our school and so on but you meeting the Satan's son? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You think I would fall for such bogus? I'm not retarded you know." Furuichi crossed his arm and slowly shook his head in disbelief. "I'm serious, damn it! This guy here," Oga pointed his finger at Rin, who was eating a sandwich that Hilda specially made for him "is the Satan's son! At first I didn't believe it too but this woman that addressed herself as Hilda convinced me to believe that statement. Maybe it was something with the face she made that encouraged me to believe that story. It was too persuading." Furuichi gave a long stare at the blue-haired teen after hearing Oga's explanatory. He doesn't seem to have this malicious, ruthless and dark aura around him like Oga. He seemed rather…_normal. _Furuichi decided he should try talking to this 'Satan's son' and see whether he means any harm or not.

"..So, you're the Satan's son, huh?"

"Seems like it." Expressionless, he answered without averting his look from the sandwich.

_Doesn't your mother ever teach you to look at the person if he asks a question? _"I see..I guess your father have horns then?" Furuichi thought he should just go with the flow since everyone was still putting up with the 'act'.

"I don't know. Never seen him before if you meant the Demon King. But if you're talking about the other father, then no. He's a normal human" He responded, still looking at his lunch.

_Okay, he has two fathers now? _Furuichi sighed and made his way towards Oga. "I give up, man" He muttered as he was tired of this whole 'Satan's son' game. "By the way, Oga, "He continued, "You said there was a woman named Hilda right? Is she hot?" Furuichi's eyes began to sparkle and filled with anticipation. The brunette twitched a bit seeing his best friend looking all…_sparkly? _

"What's with all this sparkly things around you?" Oga narrowed his eyes in disgust after seeing the silver haired man…_sparkle. _"It's not sparkle, idiot. It's called as c_harm._" Furuichi answered in a swift and started to give his 'macho' looks to no one in particular. "I don't understand you sometimes." Oga stated before making his leave from the spot. "Anyways, I'm counting on you for taking care of this kid, okay? See yea." The silver haired teen snapped out of his fantasies and blinked for a few times before transferring Oga's words into his brain. "WHAT THE HELL YOU MEANT BY THAT!" Furuichi stormed once he heard his buddy said something absolutely irrational to be processed in his mind. Meanwhile, Rin was brushing away the sandwich's crusts on his lap since he just finished his lunch as he witnessed the dispute between those two beings. He couldn't really say anything because he was also in the same place as Furuichi. Still confused about this whole 'Satan's son' thingy. Not to mention he was also stuck in this parallel universe without having anyone he actually knows to be with him. Heck, he might not be surprised too if Oga suddenly tossed him out at the street. He was a stranger in this world for God's sake!

"Come on, Furuichi. I know you like kids~." Oga said slyly, putting all his effort to persuade his fellow friend.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A PEDOPHILE!" Furuichi shot back at Oga in a fierce tone.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Rin began to join the 'lively' conversation since he finds people calling him a kid was rather exaggeratingly obnoxious.

"Yes you are." Oga gave Rin a blank stare before averting his gaze at Furuichi who was seemed to be in utter rage. "Are you PMS-ing or something, Furuichi?"

"NOW YOU THINK I'M A WOMAN! WHAT KIND OF DEMOCRACY IS THIS! WHERE IS MY EQUAL RIGHTS!" The silver haired teen's scowls now more likely has changed to sound more like a whining.

"What does democracy has anything to do with this?" The brunette raised one of his eyebrows in confusion once he realized that his best friend has started to talk shit. Out of the blue, Oga received an unexpected brutal 'brofist' on his face. The impact was so amazing that it send Oga crashing towards the wall. "Ouch…that hurts. Who the fuck did that?"

"_I told you, I'm not a fucking kid." _Rin shot Oga his murderous glare. From there, Oga could tell it was definitely that blue haired ki- _teen_ who just presented him with the sudden punch. _Damn, that was a heavy punch for a kid. Wait, I meant teen. _Furuichi on the other side was stunned to see such hit manage to send Oga flying to the wall.

"Oi, are you a thug or something?" Oga slowly stood up as he wiped off the speck of blood lingering at the side of his lips. "That was for sure not a normal punch."

"If you see me that way, then I guess I'm a thug. I was born with this superhuman strength to begin with. It's kind of irritating sometimes." Rin replied coolly and smirked at himself a bit since he felt like he began to earn respect from the brunette. "…Maybe this is one of the privileges you get being the Satan's son?"

Oga stood in guard for a moment just in case if the blue haired male is going to emit any further moves. He noticed the spot where the fist had landed began to sting and swell up. _Wow, talk about painful. _"You okay, Oga?" Furuichi questioned seeing his pal in a dire state. "Hey, it was just a small matter. You don't need to give him a punch, you know." Furuichi spoke at Rin daringly.

"…Sorry, I guess. Got carried away. I have anger management problems, you see. Not actually wanting to commit any harm." Rin raised both of his hand in defense after detecting a deadly aura coming from Oga's direction.

The brunette blinked several times before heaving a sigh. He rubbed the back of his head before walking towards Rin. The other teen was prepared to receive any attacks from Oga after all the commotion. Rin suddenly sensed that the evil aura around Oga just now had vanished. Not to be expected, Oga patted his head gently and gave him a warm smile. Somehow, the smile looked totally pure and sincere. It wasn't the same as his other crooked smiles. This event had made Furuichi's and Rin's jaws to drop and meet the dirty floor.

"Am I seeing things here?" Furuichi muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't having any vision difficulties.

"Are you alright, dude?" Rin asked Oga who was still patting his head and smiling like an innocent child.

"You see, boy. Not everyone in this world is perfect. Everyone has their own troubles and flaws. If everyone were flawless, this reality would be a dull and jaded place. Example, you have anger management problems but that doesn't mean you are feeble and vulnerable. It makes you to appear more unique. So what if you have superhuman strength? Of course it can bring harm to others without you wanting at certain times but not always. Think at the bright side! You can be the next superman and saves the world from ugly, retarded, not-worth-it criminal bastards. I was dumbfounded to experience such pure strength from a short guy like you. It gave me hope to believe that there's miracle somewhere. Who knows, maybe in the future Furuichi might be the most violent guy ever walked on earth and I would be in the church preaching about religions. Be glad about what you have now, boy." Oga ended his long speech with a last pat to Rin's right shoulder, seeming as if he just accomplished something.

Silence decided to take control at the moment while everyone except Oga was still extremely shocked at what they just heard. Rin's and Furuichi's brain gears appear to come to a halt since they can't register what rational nonsense Oga just threw at their face. Somewhere, the sounds of cricket chirping can be heard from an unknown location. Time seemed to cease right at the spot. It was a mystery indeed.

"Oga-san….You…." Rin got back to his sense and started to feel this warm fuzzy feeling inside of him. He can't interpret what was this sensation consist of but he knew one thing for sure. He was touched by the brunette's words. It was his first time hearing such brilliant speech coming from a delinquent. _Maybe there is miracle somewhere…_

"Oga, that was the most intellectual thing I've ever heard coming from that shit-loaded brain of yours." Furuichi complimented(?) his friend for finally making a progress on being smart. He couldn't take the sudden big improvement Oga has made that it caused him to cry manly tears. He was proud of his friend for not using kicks and punches to solve an argument for the first time. _You changed a lot Oga…_

The dramatic moment carried on for somehow seemed like forever until the rampaging ogre suddenly screamed,

"OGA PUNCH!"

Oga gave Rin his infamous punch at the stomach and it made Rin flew off from the school's building. "WHAT THE FUCK, OGA! THE KID'S GONNA DIE!" Furuichi exclaimed in panic after seeing his idiotic friend did something he DEFINTELY shouldn't have. "YOU'RE DEFINITELY AN IDIOT, OGA! I TAKE BACK MY COMPLIMENT! WE'RE GOING TO JAIL FOR SURE! Wait, YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL! I'M NOT RELATED TO THIS!"

"Oh shit! I guess I put too much strength. Furuichi, think of something!" Oga ordered boldly.

"I JUST SAID I WASN'T INVOLVED IN THIS!" Furuichi snarled at Oga. Streams of tears began to fall from Furuichi's eyes. Poor dude, he was scared for real. "OH MY GOD, WE'RE SO DEAD!"

Abruptly, a silhouette of a woman on top of a large monster that looks like a bird can be seen flying towards the two boys. Oga narrowed his eyes so he could get a better view of what was heading towards them. "Oi, Furuichi, what the hell is that?"

"I TOLD YOU I- Wait, why is there an enormous bird coming here! Not to mention, the kid you punched just now was on top of it too. He seems to be unconscious." Furuichi said after noticing Rin was lying on the monster's back. Oga and Furuichi took a few steps backward, giving space for the bird to land properly on the ground. The elegant female walked off from her riding pet and strutted her way towards Oga.

"What are you imbecile human thinking? Such actions towards young master are not allowed. Luckily I was on my way to this ignorant place when I saw him falling from the building." The blonde beauty hissed at the brunette. "If anything unwanted happens to young master, I will slaughter you and feed your foul odor organs to Akubaba."

"Hey, he asked for it. Don't blame me, woman." Oga responded smoothly. He doesn't seem to show any fear towards the wet nurse's threat. "He's the Satan's son anyway. He can handle himself."

Hilda jerked the brunette by the collar and shot him her demonic glare. "_I'll slice you here and now, weakling." _Oga trembled a bit at her deadly words as he tries to remain in his calm posture.

"Now, now, no need for violence right? Such frightening words coming out from a beauty like you is not polite. I'm Furuichi Takayuki. It's a pleasure to meet you, fair lady." Furuichi courteously bowed down after interrupting their threatening conversation and introducing himself to Hilda. Both Oga and Hilda gave him a blank stare until Hilda manage to ask the brunette something.

"Who is this pesky human?" She rudely pointed her finger at Furuichi.

"Well, he's my buddy. He's always like that when he sees some random girls." Oga replied, still staring at Furuichi who was still bowing down.

'_Today's my lucky day! God still loves me for letting me encounter such beauty!.' _Furuichi thought to himself, oblivious about what was ACTUALLY happening. From his frightened mode, he changed to his _charming _mode after seeing Hilda. He threw away all the events that just happened from his mind and the only thing that matters right now is that he looks good in front of this babe. '_She's gonna fall for me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Omg, I got a feeling this chapter was crappy. Not to mention it was a bad way to end it. I really couldn't think of another way to end it. It seemed a bit rushed, don't you think? God, I'm such a bad writer. I bring disappointments to my dear readers that had waited so long for this chapter. Hope the next one satisfies you guys :/ I think there were a lot of grammar mistakes in this chapter. Sigh, it's hard when English is not your native language. Well, see you next


End file.
